Lockdown (story)
: "Alright Avengers.. Time to work for a living" : ―Anthony Stark Avengers: "Lockdown" is an action-packed chaotic themed roleplay where the Earth's Mightiest Heroes are called in by S.H.I.E.L.D when Taskmaster breaks into the RAFT and breaks out majority of the Most Dangerous Criminals in the penitentiary. This story takes place in 2010 and is notably a First Gen Avengers story with the guest appearance of Prince T'Challa U'Daku. Background The Story Entirely logged by Yousaf102, all I (Stavroforos) did was the infobox, photos, and categories. Ride to Wakanda The Avengers are boarded on the Quinjet after recently stopping an invasion near Wakanda's borders with of course the help of the Black Panther. After some banter the Avengers set coast to head back to the states. Meanwhile during whilst this banter, Taskmaster had successfully breached into the RAFT slaughtering guards whom were in his way. Masters makes his way down to the hall and forces a guard to open the cells, all hell breaks loose now. In a last minute move, the guard calls in S.H.I.E.L.D reinforcements. The Avengers who were still boarded on the Quinjet are alerted by the sudden threat and take action, Captain America tells Hawkeye to take action and pilot to the RAFT Penitentiary in a force of action. Back at the RAFT, Prisoners are killing guards, some taking this opportunity to escape and get their previous gear back. Battle for the Raft When all hopes seemed lost, the Avengers had entered the scene fighting off prisoners in their way. Captain America leads the Avengers as they plow through prisoners with excellence. After brawling off prisoners near the entrance The Avengers split up to make the matter at hand way easier-- However, the heroes are spotted by many notorious reoccurring Super-Villains. The fight grows bigger now with Super-Villains in the mix, Thor takes on Magneto while Hawkeye, Ant-Man and Cap brawl off Taskmaster and Bullseye. Iron Man on the other wing with Hulk and Black Panther fight Abomination, Whiplash and Absorbing Man with the bonus of Prisoners all out. Magneto intervenes with Captain America while Thor goes to help the other Avengers on the other side. After some damage done to his armor Tony switches to his Silver Centurion and fights off the Mandarin while the rest take on prisoners. Back on the other side, Bullseye and Magneto are defeated but Taskmaster disappears with no trace. After some time, Steve heads inside the RAFT with his Avengers, whom which brawl off the prisoners inside while Ant Man and Black Panther take on Klaw. Looking for Masters While fighting, Steve spots a Red Figure fighting off prisoners in the hallway, charging forwards he takes down the duel doors spotting none other then Red Guardian, the two fight it out as they are pretty much equals but Cap gets the upperhand on Red Guardian, knocking him out with a finishing move. The Avengers had done some pretty good progress on defeating the prisoners and taking them back in their cells, after some more time passes they regroup back at the Bridge to spot the last wave of thugs and Taskmaster. Loss and Victory The Avengers assemble and charge fighting the wave at once as a team, with the wave finally defeated after some effort. The Avengers take on "Taskmaster" whom seems to be rather less slower in his combat, Tony and Clint realize this especially after some observations. After fighting him off, Steve pulls off Taskmaster's cowl to reveal Batroc the Leaper-- then, a buzzing in their coms were heard. A chuckle, then the extricating sound of the Quinjet was heard behind them, Taskmaster had hijacked it while Batroc was the decoy. The two flying Avengers take action but are ultimately stopped, Taskmaster flies off the RAFT Island with new observations of every criminal and hero.. it was a win for Taskmaster but the Avengers were stranded on the RAFT Island for some time before S.H.I.E.L.D had picked them up. Aftermath End Credits Taskmaster lands his acquired vehicle and drops the prisoners off at a base in Canada and two very tall thugs approach him after handing him two briefcases of money for his 'services.' Their time is nigh'.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Red Guardian Stories Category:Abomination Stories Category:Whiplash Stories Category:Pepper Potts Stories Category:Happy Hogan Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Magneto Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Absorbing Man stories Category:Mandarin Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Okoye Stories Category:Dora Milaje Stories Category:T'Chaka Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Klaw Stories Category:Batroc the Leaper Stories Category:Brotherhood of Mutants stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Wasp Stories